Skyrunners
by Darkfire25
Summary: Just a short story of when Tyler was captured


_**I'm sorry but I loved this movie to the point where I wanna make a story about it. It's a short story, but hey it's still a story. I don't own anything.**_

Tyler opened his eyes and moaned at the pain of his head. He looked around to see he was in a holding cell of some sort. Quickly Tyler struggled to his feet, and he saw a slimy, scaly, and disgusting alien just behind the barrier that kept them separated.

"What do you want from me?" He asked recklessly. He banged on the plastic walls and saw that it was no use. If only Nick was here, he would know what to do. Nick didn't believe him about anything, so he figured his older brother was still at that dumb party.

"Let me out!" Tyler yelled. He clasped his hands over his ears as he heard a terrible screeching sound.

"Come on, I'm getting seriously claustrophobic!" He shouted hysterically.

Nick fixed the ship as fast and accurately as he could. He had to get his brother back. Nick felt as guilty as if he had murdered his brother, but he still had time to save him…he hoped. Wiping off his hands and smiling, he gave a laugh, for he had fixed the ship. It wasn't perfect but it had to do.

"Come on, try and fly we gotta go and save Tyler!" Nick said urgently. The ship rumbled and started to hover. Nick smiled and jumped in.

"Come on, hurry!" He thought he might make in time. That he will save his little brother. The ship sailed through the skies at the speed of lightning.

Tyler was almost to the point where people could call him crazy. He was sweating, laughing, hyperventilating, and pounding at the barrier.

"Let me out, Let me out!" He screamed. He sank to his knees and tried to remain calm. He then took a good look at the place. There were bones, metal, and dust all over. He saw the plastic barrier had a ton of scratches, and he knew he wasn't the first unlucky one to end up here. By the looks of it he'd end up going mad, but wasn't he already? He couldn't tell, and they would kill him anyway so what was the point?

Nick jumped out and almost fell over the opened compartment on the ship. Taking all the supplies it offered, he raced on to find his brother. Walking in the dark shadows of the damp caves and tunnels, he remembered his binoculars he had gotten from the ship. Using them he found his brother. It was the worst sight he had ever seen. There Tyler was, banging crazily on a plastic wall, laughing and screaming, and he had blood on his head, arms, and pants.

"What did they do to you, bro?" He wondered out loud. Whether Tyler knew it or not that he was bleeding, he didn't know. He continued his way making sure to stay in the shadows and not get caught.

"I'll do anything!" Tyler yelled. He slouched down and rested on the floor. He was sweating still, panting, and out of hope.

He coughed, and realized he had a very bad cut on his right arm and a gash on his head. He closed his eyes and a few minutes later the barrier opened. He felt slimy hands grab him and he moaned gently. Tyler opened his eyes and saw that horrible alien standing over him. He looked to his left and saw another one. He didn't understand at first what their intention was, but he knew with the very little thought he could grasp, that it was not good.

Nick could now see Tyler with his own eyes. He was in bad shape that much he knew. He saw two aliens walk out of the barrier, and what they were doing before he wasn't sure. They closed the barrier, and they started talking in whatever language they used. Nick pulled out his gun or laser thing he had gotten from the ship and aimed it at one of the aliens. He pulled the trigger and it suffered a shot to the head. Just to be sure he hit one more time in his chest. The second alien was already on his way over. Before Nick knew it he was on the ground.

"You'll pay for what you did to Tyler!"He shouted kicking the alien off of him. He grabbed a rock and flung himself onto the slimy alien. He pounded the rock against its head until it fell over. Nick landed next to the gun, so he took it and shot it in the mouth.

"Serves you right" He said harshly. Nick quickly went over to the crank and opened the cell wall. He rushed to Tyler's side.

"Hey bro, can you hear me?" Nick asked. He gently took Tyler into his arms.

"Come on, Tyler. Wake up, it's Nick." He said softly. Tyler's eyes flickered and opened, he moaned and Nick had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, bro I'm here. I believe you." Nick whispered. Tyler's eyes floated to Nick's face.

"I thought you'd never come." Tyler mumbled weakly. Nick smiled.

"Well, I'm here now. Come on, let's get out of here."Nick suggested

"I don't think I can." Tyler breathed.

"Well, I'll help you." Nick said helping Tyler to his feet. Tyler smiled weakly and started to walk.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked Nick. Nick looked down at his own blood covered shirt.

"Bro, this is your blood not mine." Nick said worriedly. Tyler's face relaxed a bit, but he still hurt.

"We're almost there hang on a little longer." Nick said as Tyler began to slip into unconsciousness.

"It was horrible. They were standing over me, but I…I couldn't understand them." Tyler said in a weak voice.

"It's okay. I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." Nick replied soothingly.

"They hurt me, beat me, and I couldn't do anything about it." He whispered with a horror-stricken face.

"I got 'em back for you bro, don't worry." Nick told him.

"Hey Nick, did you see that bid machine a little ways down from here?" Tyler gasped.

"Yeah, what about it?" Nick asked.

"Take the ball, and go throw it at that machine, and hurry and get out." Tyler instructed.

"Alright, but you're staying here with the ship." Nick said and Tyler nodded.

Nick ran until he found the big machine. He took the ball, threw it, and ran like Tyler told him. That ball was really like a bomb. When came back to the ship he found Tyler had slipped into unconsciousness. He picked him up and got himself and Tyler into the ship. He did it, he saved his brother.

_**I did it! Yay, anyway it was a short story or was supposed to be. I think I did okay, tell me what you think.**_

_** ~Darkfire25**_


End file.
